skylanders_my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gill Grunt
Gill Grunt is a main Character of Skylanders & My Little Pony and his best friend is Rainbow Dash. He is the member of Skylanders and the leader of Water Skylanders. Personality Gill Grunt is one fish who never lets evil off the hook, willing to protect people other than himself and his friends. Brave and courageous, he is a loyal companion to have at your side. Protective and determined, Gill is a bighearted Gillman who never, ever gives up. He believes himself to be one of the greatest singers in history, while others find his singing to be dreadful; a trait shared by all Gillmen. In spite of this, Gill Grunt's friends (with the exception of Eruptor) are too fond of him to tell the truth. Gill Grunt can be most aggressive sometimes and he also gets annoyed when everyone keeps making fun about fish. Biography Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. Story Gill Grunt grew up in a typical Gillmen city on the ocean bottom. From his glass bedroom bubble window, he would gaze out at circling cyber squid and menacing mega sharks. He couldn't have been more bored. So he joined the toughest military corps ever to soldier in salt water: the Gillmen marines. His first tour of duty sent him to a far-flung floating cloud land in the sky. Here, by the waters of a misty lagoon, Gill was disarmed by the unlikeliest of opponents - an enchanting mermaid. With his jaw on the ground and eyes buldging even more than usual, Gill was smitten. He vowed to return as soon he had stonkered enough spit spiders. Return he did, but alas, it was a gut-wrenching sight. All trace of the mermaid had gone. Choking back a salty stream, Gill scoured the local lagoons for his first love. To make matters worse, he learned that the be-scaled beauty had been taken prisoner by pirates. All was not lost, however, for Gill was soon signed up by Master Eon. Now, he gets to combine his mermaid search with protecting Skylands from the pirate peril. During his time as a Skylander, Gill Grunt had heard of the heroic exploits of Punk Shock, the princess of the royal family in Wondrous Waters, after she repelled an Snow Troll attack. He then quickly recruited her into the Skylanders. The Gillman would soon catch sight of the water dragon, Echo, for heroically saving her water kingdom home from the evil Aqua Jocks, and Gill Grunt enlisted her as a Skylander on the spot. Powers and Abilities Harpoon Gun Power Hose Water JetpackCategory:Males Category:Skylanders Category:Core Skylanders Category:Main Characters Category:Gillmen Category:Water Category:Leaders